1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications systems and devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for notifying a user of a portable communication device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Portable communication devices offer tremendous flexibility over conventional land-based means of communications, e.g., telephone handsets. Examples of portable communication devices include mobile communication devices, e.g., a laptop computer, and wireless communication devices, e.g., wireless phones, personal digital assistant devices, and two-way pagers. These and other portable communication devices enable a user to communicate from various places other than a residence, office or payphone. One application of portable communication devices is the use of mobile phones in an emergency situation. For example, if a car breaks down on a freeway, the driver may use the wireless phone to contact local authorities or emergency personnel. Another use of wireless phones is to contact an operator when touring or visiting a city. For example, the user may contact the operator to obtain the locations of nearby tourist attractions and hotels.
To enhance the utility of wireless phones, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has mandated that service providers implement an enhanced 911 (E911) system by the end of the year 2001. The mandate also includes the implementation of a global positioning system (GPS) within each wireless phone. With the anticipated implementation of the GPS in wireless phones, there is a need to provide enhanced services for wireless phones and other GPS-based portable communication devices.